All Is Fair In Love and Music
by kateybugg97
Summary: *high-school fic* 2 rival bands, one position. who will make the cut? wait, sakura's involved with two guys? what has the world come to? WARNING: language, randomness, insanity and OOCness. read, enjoy, review! rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story has been stuck in my head for days! I had to begin writing it, otherwise it would never leave me alone. It's gonna be a high-school fic. Don't like, don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you. OOcness and insanity insured. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine**

* * *

><p><span>Musically Yours<span>

_Girl's POV_

Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari, and Yamanaka Ino walked side-by-side through the halls of Konoha High, ignoring the glances and stares they earned from the other students. They were an intimidating group of girls and they were proud of it. The group always dressed in dark, revealing clothes and had a tough edge to them. Sure, they looked pretty and petite from a distance, but if you got close enough, you could tell how scary they were.

"This school is so fucking boring," Temari announced, boredom and annoyance etched across her face.

"Yeah, definitely. But look on the bright side of things, Temari. There are a ton of hot guys at our disposal!" Ino said, giggling. Sakura rolled her jade green eyes at the blonde.

"Ino-Pig, is all you think about is guys?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Pff. No! I think about our band and how awesomely cool it is!" Ino responded.

"Speaking of our band, look at this flyer," Ten-Ten said, ripping a piece of paper off the walls and showing it to the girls. Each of them studied it and smiled. It was advertising auditions for a band for the homecoming dance.

"But auditions are next week. We won't be ready by then!" Hinata exclaimed, earning eye rolls from the other girls.

"Hina-Chan, don't worry about it! We rehearse every day after school. We should be fine!" Sakura assured the dark-haired girl.

"Yeah, Hinata! We'll kick ass!" Ten-Ten told her. Hinata giggled.

"Okay. You guys got me. We can do the auditions if you want." Hinata said.

"The flyer says we have to do three songs of our choice. That shouldn't be a problem for us, should it?" Temari asked. All the girls shook their heads.

The last bell of the day rang, announcing that school was officially over and that the weekend has begun. The group of girls continued their walk down the hall and made their way outside to their car, a black convertible Mustang. The girls hopped in and cranked the car up, turning the radio up as loud as it will go.

"Oh my god, I freakin' love this song!" Ino shouted when she registered the beat and music that had started to play.

"So do the rest of us, but we don't announce it to the whole damn world," Temari said.

"How 'bout we sing along? It'd give us a confidence boost for the auditions." Sakura suggested, flipping her pink locks over her shoulder. The girls agreed and waited for the first verse.

_Song: Over and Over by Three Days Grace_

_Temari: I feel it every day, it's all the same_

_It brings me down, but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_Sakura: So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_All: Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Ino: It feels like every day, stays the same_

_It's dragging me down_

_And I can't pull away_

_Ten-Ten: So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_All: Over and over, over and over _

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over _

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to_

_Hinata: So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me but I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_All: Over and over, over and over _

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over _

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

The song then ended, causing the girls to frown. They weren't quite ready to stop singing.

"Well, that was fun," Hinata stated.

"Yeah, it was. But it would've been better if we had our instruments." Sakura agreed.

Ino laughed. "Stop being so silly, Forehead. We can't play our instruments in the car!" she told her. Sakura pouted, sticking out her plump bottom lip.

Ten-Ten's face broke out into a smile. "Well, we're home now. I say we all go down into the basement and play!" she announced. All the girls nodded. Temari cut the car off, pulled the keys out the ignition and jumped out the car, the others following her lead.

_Akatsuki POV_

Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and Sasori sat on their large couch in their home, with Deidara sitting in the middle. Onyx, Black, Blue, Amethyst and brown eyes studied the flyer Deidara held in his hands. It was advertising for a live band to audition for the upcoming Homecoming dance.

"Think we should do it, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Fuck yeah! This could be our chance to fucking shine!" Hidan yelled, causing Sasori to slap the back of his head.

"Quiet, Hidan," he ordered. Hidan glared at him.

"What about the rest of you, un?" Deidara said. Sasori shrugged, obviously showing that it didn't matter to him.

"Sure," said Itachi.

"Hell yeah!" Kisame exclaimed.

Deidara grinned. "Well we have until Wednesday, yeah. Should we start practicing?" he asked.

"Why not? I mean, it'd give us a head start." Sasori replied. The others murmured their agreements. They group got up and began to head towards the basement or their house where their band equipment was. Once there, Hidan grabbed his electric guitar that resembled a scythe, Sasori stood at his keyboard, Deidara sat at his drums, and Itachi and Kisame grabbed their bass guitars. Deidara began the beat on his drums, choosing the song. The others caught on and began to play.

_Song: Set the World on Fire by Black Veil Brides_

_Kisame: Saints born together to fight against their holy fables, _

_The streets are where we pray_

_Hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten, _

_The feeling in hearts won't ever fade away_

_Itachi: We stand tall_

_All: (united!)_

_Itachi: Watch them fall_

_All: (Divided!)_

_Itachi: Break the chains and now we'll show them all_

_All: (Fight)_

_Fight for all you know when your backs against them wall_

_Stand against the liars_

_Stronger than before when life becomes a war_

_Set the world on fire_

_Sasori: Sing out united against the ones you left in hatred, _

_Our message of today_

_Like children crying when all they knew was dying and we will raise our flags up,_

_It's time for them to pay_

_Hidan: We stand tall_

_All: (united!)_

_Hidan: Watch them fall_

_All: (Divided!)_

_Hidan: Break the chains and now we'll show them all_

_All: (Fight)_

_Fight for all you know when your backs against them wall_

_Stand against the liars_

_Stronger than before when life becomes a war_

_Set the world on fire_

_Whoa oh_

_Deidara: So sing it loud, you hold the key_

_We're the rebels and we're free (All: Woahh ohh)_

_It's time to burn all that you see_

_Now the world belongs to me_

_All:_ _Fight for all you know when your backs against them wall_

_Stand against the liars_

_Stronger than before when life becomes a war_

_Set the world on fire_

_Proud in all you are, showing every scar_

_As your badge of honor_

_When you can't take any more of what they're living for_

_Set the world on fire_

The group played their last cords, ending the song. They exchanged knowing smiles, all thinking the same thing:_ We're so gonna make the cut. _Their giddiness and confident mood was cut short when Pein and Konan burst through the door, anger written all over their faces. "YOU PRACTICED WITHOUT US?" they screamed, causing the others to gulp and flinch. There's nothing scarier than an angry blue-haired girl and her pissed off boyfriend with multiple piercings and emo attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished Chapter one! ^-^ Now maybe the evil bunnies will leave me alone…they threatened me, I tell you! But for now…I've officially lost my mind. If anyone sees it, please tell me. I miss my sanity…oh who the hell am I kidding? Insanity is the best thing that has happened to me! XD review's make me happy! Oh, no the bunnies came back again! Itachi and Sasuke, use your Sharingan! Hidan, your scythe! Deidara, where the hell are your exploding birds, dammit! Tobi, stop acting like the lovable dumbass you are and go Madara-mode! Now onward, my fellow comrades! ATTACK! <strong>

**^Random moments are involved in this story. Hehehe. Ignore them if you must, but if you read them…oh my, please don't send me to the mental institute! Not again! They deprive me from my imaginations and the **_**voices! **_**Ok, I'm done…for now .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know what? Fuck this disclaimer shit! We all know Masashi Kishimoto owns it so there. But I'll still have to do the disclaimers won't I? Is that a yes? Damn…**

* * *

><p><em>Girl's POV<em>

The weekend went by pretty fast for Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Temari. Mainly, they practiced songs to play for the auditions. But they were also trying to decide a name for their band. Which is exactly what they were doing now. They all sat in a circle in the middle of the floor in Ino's room in their pajamas, each suggesting names for the band.

"How about Konoha's Angels?" Hinata threw out.

"Nope. Too original. Besides, I think that bitch Karin and her band are called that." Temari said.

"But that's the fifteenth name we denied! We're running out of ideas." Said Ino. The girls all hung their head down in shame. "Besides," she continued, "we should've had a name picked out a year ago. I mean, c'mon! Who remains a nameless band for this long?"

Sakura's head perked up and her eyes green eyes brightened. "I got it!" she shouted. The other girls looked at her with pleading eyes that told her to continue. "How about Memoirs of the Nameless?" she suggested.

"Oh my Kami, Sakura! That's amazing! How did you come up with it?" Ten-Ten asked.

Sakura shrugged. "It just came to me when Ino said 'nameless band.'"

"I think we should use it. All in favor of the name say 'Nameless.'" Temari said.

"Nameless!" they all exclaimed.

"Looks like we have ourselves a band name," Hinata said. The girls nodded.

Sakura yawned and glanced at the screen on her phone, noting how late it was. "I'm gonna turn in, girls. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." She told them while standing up. The others groaned.

"Yeah, me to. Goodnight!" agreed Ino. The others stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Ino, this is your room, stupid," Ten-Ten answered. Ino hung her head down while the others laughed.

"Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodnight!" Hinata called after them as she left the room. The others followed her example, leaving for their own rooms. Ino watched them leave and got into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

*The next day*

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Sakura opened her eyes and glared at her cherry shaped alarm clock. She considered smashing it into tiny pieces before remembering that Ino bought it for her for her birthday. She groaned and slammed her hand on the snooze button, causing it to cut off. _Damn thing woke me up too early! Gah!_ She thought while heading over to her closet to pick out something to wear. She choose a black mini skirt with a chain hanging loosely from the belt loops and ripped leggings underneath, a red tube top that stopped above her bellybutton which showed off her belly ring, a black jean jacket, her red silk choker with a ruby dangling from it, and her black knee-high converse. She brushed through her waist length pink locks and placed a gray beanie hat on her head. After doing her make-up and brushing her teeth, she went downstairs to have breakfast with the others before they left for school.

Sakura only saw Temari when she entered the kitchen. Her friend wore ripped up skinny jeans, a purple halter top, a thick white belt, thick black bracelets and purple converse. Her sandy blonde hair was up in its usual four pony-tails and she lined her eyes with a black liner. Temari waved at her while eating cereal and studying guitar tabs for one of the songs they were going to perform.

"Morning, Tema," Sakura greeted, grabbing an orange and a knife then sitting down beside Temari.

Temari swallowed the remaining food in her mouth before saying, "Morning, Sakura," and then proceeded to eat her breakfast. Sakura then heard shouting from what sounded like Ino and Ten-Ten before they both came running down the stairs. Ino was wearing a purple, white, black and gray plaid mini skirt, a My Chemical Romance band shirt with black platform heels that adored little white bows on the side facing outwards. Her platinum blonde hair was in her signature pony-tail with a piece left to hang over the right side of her face. Heavily put black liner framed her blue eyes. Ten-Ten, the tomboy of the group, wore black baggy pants, a form-fitting black t-shirt and black vans. Her brown hair was pulled up in a bun on both sides of her head and she wore her eyeliner thick around her eyes. She had bracelets dangling from her hands and a black choker around her neck.

"I won!" Ino cheered, doing a victory dance.

"You did not! I did!" Ten-Ten yelled at her, obviously not wanting to be beaten by the blonde.

"Nope. I did! Tell her Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, bringing Sakura into the argument. The pink-haired girl sighed. "It was a tie. Now be quiet before you give me a headache." Sakura calmly told them. They sulked and grabbed a quick breakfast, sitting in their usual chairs. Hinata finally came down, adorning a small smile on her face. She was dressed in a strapless electric blue dress that reached mid-thigh and had a black sash around her thin waist. She had fish net leggings underneath the dress and wore black stilettos. A silver chain necklace was around her neck. She wore her waist length indigo-ish hair down with a silver bow to complete the look. She wore her eyeliner a bit thinner than the others, but pulled off the punk look nonetheless. She grabbed a cereal bar from the pantry and sat down next to Ten-Ten.

"So whose car are we taking today?" the dark-haired beauty asked, taking the wrapper of the cereal bar.

"My purple Camaro of course! We didn't get to use it last week." Ino piped happily. Hinata nodded her head once in acknowledgement. The girls finished their breakfast and went out to the garage to get in Ino's car. Of course, it was a convertible. All of their cars were.

Once they were all settled in (they didn't buckle up if you must know), Ino cranked up the vehicle and backed out of the already open garage. Temari turned the radio on and the girls sang along to the songs as they made their way to Konoha High. When they reached the school, they parked in their usual parking spot. Sakura noticed the sleek looking blue Ferrari beside and secretly fawned over it and the boys inside it. Especially the blonde one who resembled Ino and the dark haired guy who looked like an older version of her best guy friend Sasuke. _That must be Sasuke-kun's older brother, Uchiha Itachi. _She thought. _**Dayum, is that boy fineee! **_Her Inner exclaimed, drooling over the older Uchiha. _**And that blonde guy's cute too, although he looks like Ino. Sort of.**_ Sakura ignored her Inner and stole glances at the two boys, wondering what they were talking about. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Temari's loud voice.

"We are so gonna own that audition!" the girl exclaimed, causing the boys beside them to look at the girls.

"You're not talking about the band audition are you?" said one of them. He had messy red hair, brown eyes and a very bored expression on his face. _Oh my Kami, he is so hot! _Ino thought. Temari scoffed at him.

"Naw. We're auditioning for spots on Sesame Street." She said sarcastically.

"Ignore her," Ino told the red head with a sugar sweet voice. "She can be really rude." Ino batted her mascara covered eyelashes. The red head winked at her. _OMG, OMG he winked at me! _She thought, mentally hyperventilating but not showing it on the outside. Temari rolled her eyes at the boy crazed blonde.

"So you are auditioning, yeah?" the blonde boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sakura grinned. "Uh duh! Are you guys?"

"Yeah. Scared of a friendly competition?" Itachi said, grinning like a psycho-maniac.

Sakura scoffed. "Fuck no! I _know _we will make it."

One of them laughed. He had silver hair that was slicked back and eyes that were the color of amethyst. And he was pretty ripped, as she could see from his tight black shirt. "The fuck you will! We're gonna make it and your band will fucking like it!" he said. All the girls rolled their eyes.

"So if we're gonna be in the competition together, we should introduce ourselves." Hinata began. "I'm Hinata, the girl with the pink hair is Sakura, the platinum blonde is Ino, the one with the buns is Ten-Ten and Temari is the girl in the driver's seat." The girls waved and winked at the boys that they thought was cute. Except for Hinata. She didn't really see any of them she was attracted to.

The boys smiled at them before introducing themselves. "I'm Deidara, yeah," said the blonde one with the half pony-tail and his bangs hanging over one of his eyes. He winked at Sakura, who blushed. "I'm Kisame," said the guy with blue hair and insanely pale skin that looked blue. He had creases under his eyes. He reminded Ten-Ten of a shark. Or a fish. "Itachi," said the emo looking one. Of course, Sakura already knew this. "If you really must fucking know, I'm Hidan," the dude with the purple eyes said, giving Temari a smile. She smiled back with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And I'm Sasori," the last one said. _His name is sooo hot! _Ino thought. She was fawning all over him, yet no one suspected anything. Except her friends, of course. Right about that time, the bell rang, telling the students not already in their homeroom class that school has started.

"Guess we will see you guys around," Ten-Ten told the boys, hopping out of Ino's car with the rest of the girls. They guys didn't say anything, for they were all having nosebleeds from seeing the girls' outfits.

_Akatsuki POV_

The five Akatsuki members wiped the blood from their noses with their sleeves, not caring whether their shirts got bloody or not. They were all thinking about them, each one thinking about a different girl than the other with the exception of Itachi and Deidara. _Sakura's skirt is sexy, _Itachi thought, his eyes still glued to her retreating form. _I don't give a damn if we're rivals in the auditions. Sakura's hot, and I will make her mine! _Was Deidara's thoughts. _Ten-Ten is the only girl that could wear buns on the sides of her head and still look sexy as hell, _Kisame thought. _Oh my fucking Jashin. That Temari bitch looks damn good! _Thought Hidan. Still thinking about how the girls looked, the boys hopped out of Itachi's Ferrari.

"Okay, how do I look?" Itachi randomly asked. It was daily routine, considering the guy was obsessed with his looks but there was one other reason for asking today. He was attracted to one of the girls.

Deidara looked him over. The Uchiha was wearing black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from the front pocket, a form fitting grey short-sleeved shirt and his occasional black converse. He wore his raven-hair in his usual low pony-tail. Although it was simple, the Uchiha made it look like gold. _Damn him and his looks!_ Deidara mentally seethed, envious of Itachi. "You look no better than you did yesterday, yeah," was the blonde's reply, making it obvious he was jealous of Itachi even thoughh he denied it every time one of them were to ask.

"Hn. Whatever, Barbie. You say that every day." Itachi told him.

Kisame laughed, knowing how the two felt about each other. It was obvious they hated each other at most times, but they were close friends. Almost like brothers. Ironic, right? "Let's get to class, ya idiots. I don't want detention just for being late…again." Kisame intervened, deciding to end a fight before it started. Itachi nodded and began to head towards the school while Deidara mumbled under his breath saying things like 'stupid fish' and 'damn Uchiha, yeah.' _So it's gonna be like one of those days again? _Sasori thought, rolling his eyes at the jealous blonde and following Itachi's lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is over and done with! Hooray! I think you readers may be able to tell who's gonna hook up with who. But that romance drama won't be until later on. Hmm…I wonder why Tobi hasn't appeared yet. He usually follows his 'Deidara-Sempai' everywhere. Huh. Maybe the evil bunnies got him…WAIT, WHAT? DO NOT WORRY, MY LOVE! I SHALL SAVE YOU! BE A GOOD BOY! DO NOT UPSET THE BUNNIES! THEY ARE EVILLL! AKATSUKI, USE YOUR SUPER FREAKY BUT AMAZINGLY SMEXY POWERS AND HELP ME SAVE MY TOBI-KUN! ok enough of the randomness. Please review and chapter 3 will be up before you know it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay, I saved Tobi from the evil bunnies, but he won't be in the story…Okay, you caught me. He will. And the band rivalry shall begin…hehe. Also, there will be different POV's in this story so watch out for that. It seemed logical. Plus, it's a lot more fun! And less confusing…to me that is. And no, the POV's will not be in first person. I HATE first person with a fiery burning passion. Ok, I'm done talking. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, my Dei-kun would still be alive and Sasuke would've never killed my Itachi-kun. Also, Hidan-kun would also be alive and Madara-kun wouldn't be so OLD. Haha. I do not own any of the songs I have used in past chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>Deidara POV<em>

Deidara sat at his desk, bored and doodling on a blank piece of paper. He was thankful that it was the last class of the day, but disappointed that he was in Mr. Orochimaru's biology class. The guy was clearly a freak and Deidara wanted to avoid him _and _his class at all cost. But sadly, he couldn't because of the stupid school system and was stuck with the creep for the rest of the year.

Deidara looked down at his desk and saw a folded pink piece of paper. _How the heck did that get there? _He thought. He picked it up and opened it, reading its contents. _Yo, Blondie. You are sooo going down at auditions. Prepare to be destroyed! (: -Sakura_

He looked beside him and noticed the pink-haired girl. He knew she was in his class, considering she had such a loud mouth but he never talked to her. Actually, he was surprised she was sitting in the desk next to him instead of her normal seat in the back. Deidara turned his attention back to the note and quickly scrawled down his response. _You wish, Pinky. The Akatsuki is going to get the spot and you know it! _He folded the paper up and placed it on the girl's desk, where she instantly opened it and began to read it. He watched her while she wrote and she handed it to him. _Whatever. But don't go whining and crying when it's announced that we won. Oh, and don't write back. Mr. Snake's watching us. : P_

Deidara looked at the odd teacher and saw that Sakura was right. He turned to her and noticed she was looking at him. _We'll continue this another time, _he mouthed. _Ok. But watch this! _She mouthed back. Deidara watched as the pinkette stood from her seat and placed her hands to her mouth.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! , AKA , IS THE OFFSPRING OF LORD VOLDEMORT AND MICHAEL JACKSON!" her voice boomed. This caused everyone to burst into a fit of laughter. The teacher sighed. He wore the 'not-this-again' expression on his snake-like face.

"Ms. Haruno, please report to Detention Hall for the rest of the class period," he ordered calmly. Sakura grabbed her book bag and looked at Deidara.

"Try topping that. I'm turning this into more than just band rivalry." She stated and made her way out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><em>Ino's POV<em>

Ino stared at the redhead boy in front of her, admiring him and itching to run her manicured nails through the silky locks. _Sasori is sooo hot. I can't believe we have to be rivals. _She thought, pouting. She wanted so bad to talk to him, but knew she would get in trouble by Mr. Kakashi Hatake. So she did the second option: pass notes. She reached into her book bag and pulled out a sheet of purple paper with a silver 'I' in the middle. She quickly wrote what she was going to say. '_Hey, cutie! Since we're gonna be band rivals and whatnot, I thought we should get to know each other. Whataya say? –Ino _

She folded it and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He looked at her and she handed him the note, which he took from her. After waiting a couple of minutes he reached back and placed it on her desk. She unfolded it and smiled. _Sure, Blondie. What's your band's name? _Ino quickly wrote her reply. ''_Memoirs of the Nameless.' It doesn't exactly make sense, but we all loved it. What about yours?' _She placed it in his waiting hand and waited for the note to make its way back to her. When it did, she tore it open. '_'Akatsuki.' It's also the name we call our group. Cool, isn't it?' _Ino was about to write back when her masked teacher appeared beside her.

"Care to share what you two were writing back and forth to each other?" he asked lazily, his hand open and waiting for Ino to place it in his palm. Ino smirked.

"Actually, it doesn't matter. It's nothing personal. But in my personal opinion, you seriously need to stop being a nosey-ass and mind your own damn business." She responded, stuffing the letter in the band of her skirt.

Mr. Kakashi chuckled. "Very well. But for responding the way you did, you will make your way to Detention Hall."

Ino only rolled her eyes. She stood up from her seat and grabbed her book bag. "See ya later, Sasori!" She called over her shoulder as she left. She made it to the detention room five minutes later and smiled when she saw Sakura sitting in one of the desks. She sat beside her. "So what are you in for?" she asked the girl. Sakura smiled deviously.

* * *

><p><em>Temari POV<em>

_Holy fuck is that boy fineee! _Temari thought, drooling over the silver-haired guy named Hidan. Their teacher Mr. Iruka was making them watch some stupid video so she decided to make googly eyes at the eye candy beside her. She was glad that they were seated in the back so that the teacher wouldn't notice. Hidan caught her gaze and she almost fainted when she saw his violet eyes. _His eyes are fucking gorgeous! _Her mind practically screamed. She winked at him causing a smile to spread across his handsome face.

She ripped a sheet of paper out of the notebook in front of her and hastily wrote a message on it. '_I don't give a fuck if we're rivals in the auditions. Let's talk.' _Temari folded the paper and placed it on his desk. She watched as he unfolded it and wrote his response. He handed it back to her and she violently ripped it open. _'Sure. I'm fucking bored anyways. What do you wanna talk 'bout?' _Temari wrote her response sloppily. _'Don't care. 20 questions?' _She gave him the letter without folding it back and waited for him to give it back. He did after several minutes and she read what he wrote. '_Of course but we're doing it my way. I already wrote down the questions and my answers. All you gotta do is write down your answers. Oh, and instead of twenty questions, it's gonna be fucking ten. _

_Fave song? Last Resort_

_Fave color? Red_

_Fave movie? Halloween 1-5_

_Biggest fear? Nothing at all!_

_Fave animals? Animals annoy the fuck outta me_

_Best band? Disturbed_

_Live with parents? Hell no! _

_Best friends? Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Pein, Kisame, Tobi, Zetzu, Konan(she's a girl, btw)_

_Hometown? Yugagakure_

_Band name? Akatsuki'_

Temari reviewed his answers before writing down her own.

'_1. What the Hell_

_2. Purple_

_3. Halloween 1-5(hey we have something in common. Movie night sometime?)_

_4. Losing_

_5. I agree with you on your answer_

_6. Three Days Grace_

_7. Fuck to the no. I live with my best friends _

_8. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru_

_9. Sunagakure_

_10. Memoirs of the Nameless_

_Oh, and if you're oh so bored, you need to pay attention to ME in the next minute or so.' _

Temari gave him the letter and made her way to the top of her desk. "Mr. Iruka, I would like to sing a song. Oh and don't fucking interrupt me or I'll resolve to violence." She said and began to sing the first verse and chorus of 'Me Against the World' by Simple Plan.

"_We're not gonna be_

_Just a part of their game_

_We're not gonna be_

_Just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams_

_And they tear them apart_

_'til everyone's the same_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world"_

She finished and bowed as the others bowed, noticing that Hidan was smirking. Her fun was ruined when a furious Iruka began yelling at her. "MS. SABAKU, THAT ISN'T FUNNY! REPORT YOURSELF TO DETENTION HALL IMMEDIATELY!"

"Oh, but I was only wanting to show everyone how good I am at singing. Afterall, my band and I are going to get the spot for the Homecoming band auditions." She explained innocently. Someone scoffed and Temari glared at the culprit, a certain red head by the name of Karin.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE DOING! DETENTION! NOW! AND YOU WILL STAY THERE FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE DAY!" Iruka-Sensei yelled. Temari smirked, hopped off her desk and picked up her belongings. She threw a smile at Hidan and walked out the classroom. When she got to the detention room, she wasn't surprised to see a head of pink hair and another of platinum blonde. She sat down on the other side of Sakura.

"What are you two here for?" she asked. The two girls looked at her and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

"Eh, we got in trouble, obviously. But don't you think we should wait on Ten-Ten and Hinata?" Ino said, answering Temari's question.

"Pff. Hell no! You both know that they never get detention. Hina-Chan and Panda-Chan are scared that their parents will make them move back in with them. So no, we don't have to wait on them. Now spill it!" Temari demanded.

"Okay, I'll start since I was here first!" Sakura began. "Ok so at first, me and that Deidara guy were passing notes in Mr. Snake's class. We were arguing over who was gonna get the spot for the band auditions so I, being the one to love challenges, took it to a whole new level and announced to the class that Mr. Snake was the offspring of Lord Voldemort and Michael Jackson. So now we're in battle for class clown. Well, I think. That is if he understood what I meant when I said that it's more than band rivalry between the two of us."

Temari and Ino burst out laughing, which earned them glares from the teacher watching over them. They ignored him and continued to laugh. "What?" Sakura asked innocently. "Nothing," the two of them answered, their laughs turning into small giggles.

"Ok, I'm next. Although I don't think I'm gonna top off Billboard Brow," said Ino, which earned her a snarl from Sakura. "Ok, so I was passing notes to that insanely hot Sasori dude. I wanted to get to know him better since we're band rivals. All we ever got out of each other was our band's name because Kakashi-sensei came up to me and asked for the note. I, being the smart-ass I am, told him off. And now I'm here with you guys!"

"Ino, my dear, whatever shall we do with you?" Temari asked sarcastically. Sakura and Ino laughed at her.

"What did you do, Tema? You always do the best things to get in trouble." Sakura asked the sandy blonde. Temari smirked.

"Well you see," she began, "me and that sexyass of a hunk Hidan were also passing notes like you two. We got to know a lot about each other. He said he was bored so I stood on top of my desk and started singing 'Me Against the World' by Simple Plan. Iruka-sensei was so fucking pissed, I swear he looked like he was gonna explode!"

Sakura and Ino stared at the girl in awe. "We worship you!" they said together. Temari laughed at the two girls. "Well, I am the master after all." She stated. After chatting about how the rest of their days went, the last bell of the day rang and the trio ran out of the room as fast as they could. "FREEDOM!" Sakura yelled through the halls, causing the other students to look at her awkwardly. Sakura, not paying attention as to what was in front of her, ran into a solid something. She looked up and saw the onyx eyes of a certain Uchiha and smiled widely.

"SASUKE!" she cried and wrapped her arms around him. He put his arm around her shoulders awkwardly.

"Hey, Sakura. Nice to see you too." He told her, prying her off of him.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Sasuke-kun?" she pouted. He only rolled his eyes.

"Hn. Whatever. I actually wanted to ask you something." He said.

"And what might that be, Mr. Stick-Up-the-Ass?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Brother wanted to know if you would join us for dinner tonight. His reasons are quite stupid if you ask me but I must respect his wishes. What do you say?"

"What exactly are his reasons?"

"He worries that being friends with you and the Dobe are interfering with my education. Stupid? Tell me about it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Tell him I'll be there. Actually, to save me the trouble of actually driving to your house, can I ride home with you?"

"I don't mind," he answered.

"Ok. Thanks Sasuke! I'll meet you by your car!" she called after him as he already started to walk away.

"What a prick," Ino mumbled.

"He can be, but once you get to know him, he's the best. He's like a brother to me." Sakura told the blonde. "Oh and tell the others I won't be home until later tonight."

Temari and Ino waved her off, saying that they would and that she should get going before Sasuke pitched one of his emo fits. She left them and went to meet Sasuke.

"Ready to go?" she asked when she reached his car.

"Hn. You do know that Itachi and I live with other people?" he answered but also asking her a question.

"Um, not exactly. But I'll just have to deal with it. No onward we go!" she exclaimed as she climbed into his car. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got in the already cranked car.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop whoop! I completed Chapter 3. I'm so proud of myself. Took me awhile to get it formatted the way I wanted it to be but it's done and hopefully you're happy! And important note: this isn't just a Sakura-relationship focused story. It's focused on the others as well. So bear with me on this one and be prepared for a lot of OOCness. Review! Pretty please? I'll love you forever and ever!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah I'm suck a horrible author person thingamajig. I want to finish one story, yet I keep starting new. What the hell is wrong with me? Eh, I dunno. Maybe my mind ran off and keeps coming back with new ideas. That's what usually happens…okay enough jibber jabber. Now onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: And I'm a purple sparkly unicorn flying through outer space :D**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura POV<em>

Sakura's emerald eyes widened at the sight of her best friend's house. The place was _huge. _As in, so huge that it could be a replacement for a castle in a fairy tale. Although they've been friends since their elementary days, she's never been over to his house. Let alone met his family. _**What a douche!**_ Her Inner seethed, clearly mad he hadn't brought Sakura over before now. _Oh, shut up, Inner. Just…shut up!_ She told it. Inner scoffed. Sakura felt someone tug on her thin, pale arm. She looked up and saw Sasuke look at her in annoyance.

"Sakura, get that pink head of yours out of the clouds and come on. We don't have all day." The dark-haired boy with the chicken butt hairstyle said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But Sasuke-kunnn! Your house is so BIG!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms to the side for emphasis.

Sasuke slapped the heel of his palm to his forehead. "You're slow, Sakura," Sasuke bluntly stated.

Sakura slapped his arm playfully and he only shook his head in annoyance. But when she turned away he rubbed the spot she hit and mouthed 'ow.' Seeing his reaction out of the corner of her eye, Sakura started giggling. She didn't hit him _that _hard. Or…she thought she didn't.

"Stop laughing. Kami, I swear you are so freaking annoying." Sasuke grumbled, mad because the 'petite' pinkette was tougher than him. Sakura turned on him with her fist in his face.

"'Scuse me? I am NOT annoying. I am obviously a smart, troublemaking, gorgeous, and_ tough_ person. Not annoying. Do I need to do to you what I did to Sai yesterday?" Sakura threatened. She really disliked, no _hated,_ being called annoying or anything else she didn't agree with.

Sasuke gulped his Adam's apple bobbing. "No…"

She smiled and brought her fist down beside her, smoothing out her skirt. "Good. Remember, my godmother is Tsunade, the honest-to-god best medic in and out of Konoha _and_ has the worst temper you will ever see."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah. I remember. How could I ever forget when you beat up three or four kids per week?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and smiled awkwardly. "Heh, well you gotta put them in line, ya know?"

"Uh huh. Nice excuse. Too bad it isn't working on me." Sasuke told her.

"Really? Damn…" she pretended to sulk.

Sasuke rolled his obsidian eyes. "Whatever, Sakura. I suggest we better head inside. Naruto must be getting impatient."

Sakura's head shot up at the mention of that ramen loving fool. "Naruto? Well why didn't you say so! Let's go!" she yelled, shooting towards the door that led into the house, only to collide into the closed piece of wood and glass and fall flat on her butt. She reached up and rubbed her large forehead.

"Ouch. What the hell?" she said to herself. _**Real smooth. Who runs into doors?**_ Her Inner said sarcastically causing Sakura to roll her eyes. _I do. It's actually a special talent I have so shut up. _She looked up when she saw Sasuke appear beside her. He held out his hand and she grabbed it, pulling herself up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Eh, worse things have happened," she replied, shrugging. Sasuke only shook his head. He wrapped his hand around the round gold doorknob and turned it, opening the door. Sakura gasped at the sight before her. The interior was extraordinary! Furniture fit for the richest man alive, TVs at least 5 or 6 feet long, interior designs that could've been done by Michelangelo himself. Sakura couldn't believe the sight before her. Not even her house was this nice(or big) and that was saying something considering her godmother was mayor of Konoha and a big deal medic. She couldn't stop ogling at everything. She didn't notice when Sasuke finally stepped into her line of vision until he flicked her on her enormous forehead. Her eyes shot daggers at him.

"What the hell was that for, asshole?" She growled.

"Thought something was wrong with you. You kept staring at the same thing for at least twenty minutes." Sasuke shrugged.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Gah, I swear, one of these days you're gonna flick me and I'm gonna break your Uchiha wrist!" she threatened. Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up, Uchiha. You know very well I would it." She growled.

"Do what?" a cheerful voice said. Sakura pushed Sasuke aside and poked her head through the door, a large smile creeping upon her face.

"NARUTO!" she cried, running towards the blonde and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away and shot him her winning smile. "Ohmygosh it's been so long since I've seen you! Where have you been?"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, me and Pervy Sage went on a trip to Uzushiogakure to find my mom." He explained.

"Oh. Well did you find her?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! She was really happy to see me, ya know? She told me that the reason she left me with Jiraiya when I was a baby was because she wanted to protect. From what, I don't really know but I'm just glad that she's alive!" he replied excitedly.

Sakura laughed. "Well I'm glad you're back, safe and sound."

"Yeah, me too. I was gone for almost two years. You've really changed, Sakura-chan." He told her, eyeing her up and down. Sakura caught his gaze and slapped him in the back of the head.

"STOP EYEING ME, YOU PERV! YOU'RE TURNING INTO JIRAIYA!" She yelled at him, causing him to cringe away from her.

Naruto put both of his hands up in defense. "Sheesh, Sakura. I was only wanting to see how you changed!"

Sakura's face softened. "Oh…sorry."

"Heh. It's okay. I see you grew your hair back out." He said, changing the topic.

"Yeah, I wanted to change my image ya know? Oh! Guess what!" she exclaimed as if she suddenly remembered something. Naruto raised an eyebrow as if to tell her to continue on. "Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari and I are in a band together! And we're auditioning for the Homecoming gig!" she cried happily.

"That's great! I can't wait to see you perform!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Neither can we," said a voice from above them. Sakura looked and frowned. _What the hell? _She thought. _What is he doing here?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo. I wonder who Sakura sees! Wait. I'm the author. I already know! ^-^ So I know Sasuke is OOC but I want him that way! If you don't like it, you can just stop reading this altogether and suck it. :P Tobi's in the next chapter. :D I can't wait. I love that insane fool! So I hope you liked this! Tobi, be a dear and do the closure! <strong>

**Tobi: Yes, Kate-Chan! Tobi says to read and review! It makes Kate-Chan happy and she gives Tobi cookies!**

**Thanks Tobi! You get extra cookies today. *gives Tobi cookies***

**Tobi: OMGZ COOKIES! *grabs cookies and runs away***


End file.
